Little Beeper
Little Beeper is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He appears often on the show. Little Beeper is voiced by Frank Welker. Biography Little Beeper is a young, red/orange, male roadrunner, who wears blue high tops. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. Beeper's mentor and predecessor is the Road Runner. According to Wile E. Coyote, Little Beeper appeared on Calamity's father's doorstep in the desert alongside Calamity, and the two of them have been given chase ever since. Soon, Calamity's father got a job offer in Acme Acres and both Calamity and Little Beeper moved there to continue the chase. Little Beeper speaks mainly in sound effects (such as mimicking various musical instruments, sirens and other devices) and usually lets out the sounds of "meep, meep" (similar to Road Runner) or "beep, beep" (hence his name). He also laughs, yells and whistles, amongst other audible expressions, depending on his mood and situation, which usually involves Calamity but he never speaks out words. Personality Unlike Road Runner's typical bemusement at Wile E. Coyote's misfortunes, Little Beeper is often shown taking great joy at the sight of Calamity's failures; never passing up a chance to point and laugh at him. (It must, however, be noted, that Road Runner can be actually quite sadistic, e.g. knocking Wile E. off cliffs he spent ages climbing up). This attitude, however, has backfired on him more than once. In the worst scenario, in the ''Dating, Acme Acres Style'' episode segment, Love Stinks, Little Beeper ends up looking like a skunk and becomes the romantic target of Fifi La Fume. Poetic justice, perhaps, as Little Beeper spends that entire episode ridiculing Calamity, who had been in a similar (and smelly) situation. In the Career Oppor-Toon-ities episode segment, Falling to Pizzas, Little Beeper is working during the summer for Bombino's Pizza restaurant, where this time Calamity actually wants to take and eat the pizza that Beeper is delivering instead of Beeper. According to Calamity's computer, roadrunners are very vain and cannot resist mirrors, which is proven as Beeper stops on his way delivering pizzas to stare at himself in an ACME mirror that Calamity placed in hopes to grab the pizza. Abilities Little Beeper is a speed demon, a natural athlete, a bolt of lightning in tennis shoes. He is the fastest student at Acme Looniversity. His natural instincts always triumph over Calamity Coyote's cerebral schemes; what's more, his speed and grace make it seem easy...and he knows it. Like any good athlete, Little Beeper watches what he eats; unlike Calamity, who watches what he'd like to eat zoom off into the distance. Trivia *In the New Class Day ''episode segment, ''Just-Us League of Supertoons , Beeper is a member of the mighty superhero team, the Just-Us League of Supertoons. He is Little Dasher, a parody of Flash. This episode segment is one of the few where Little Beeper and Calamity Coyote (as Keen Arrow) work together, rather than against each other. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Appearances Season 1 *Episode 1: The Looney Beginning -- (Cameo) *Episode 4: Test Stress -- Episode segment: Never Too Late to Loon (Cameo) *Episode 6: Her Wacky Highness -- (Cameo) *Episode 14: The Acme Acres Zone -- Episode segment: A Bacon Strip (Cameo) *Episode 17: Prom-ise Her Anything -- (Cameo) *Episode 20: You Asked for It -- Prologue before the episode segment: Debutante Devil (Cameo: A still image is shown) *Episode 21: Gang Busters -- (Cameo) *Episode 22: Citizen Max -- (Cameo) *Episode 28: The Wacko World of Sports -- Episode segment: Miniature Golf (Cameo) *Episode 32: Spring in Acme Acres -- Episode segment: Love Among the Toons (Cameo: A still image of a clay version is shown), Episode segment: Elmyra's Spring Cleaning (Cameo) *Episode 33: Psychic Fun-omenon Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: Piece of Mind (Cameo), Episode segment: Piece of Mind (Main role) *Episode 36: Animaniacs! -- (Minor role) *Episode 37: Career Oppor-Toon-ities -- Episode segment: Working Pig (Cameo: A stuffed toy version is shown), Prologue before the episode segment: Falling to Pizzas (Cameo), Episode segment: Falling to Pizzas (Main role) *Episode 39: Inside Plucky Duck -- Episode segment: Wild Takes Class (Cameo) *Episode 40: The Acme Bowl -- (Cameo) *Episode 41: Dating, Acme Acres Style -- Episode segment: Love Stinks (Main role) *Episode 42: Looniversity Daze -- Prologue before the episode segment: Eating Between the Lines (Cameo), Episode segment: What's Up Nurse? (Cameo) *Episode 43: Best O' Plucky Duck Day -- Episode segment: One Minute Til' Three (Minor role) *Episode 44: Hero Hamton -- (Cameo) *Episode 46: Ask Mr. Popular -- Episode segment: Dapper Diz (Minor role), Prologue before the episode segment: A Pigment of His Imagination (Cameo), Episode segment: A Pigment of His Imagination (Supporting role) *Episode 47: Son of Looniversity Daze -- Prologue before the episode segment: Plucky's Dastardly Deed (Cameo) *Episode 52: The Return to the Acme Acres Zone -- Episode segment: Real Kids Don't Eat Broccoli (Cameo: A robot version is shown), Episode segment: Duck Dodgers Jr. (Cameo: A still image is shown) *Episode 54: Weirdest Story Ever Told -- Episode segment: Robin Hare (Minor role) *Episode 55: Viewer Mail Day -- Episode segment: Out of Odor (Cameo) *Episode 56: Son of the Wacko World of Sports -- Episode segment: Acme Acres Summer Olympics (Supporting role) *Episode 57: Pollution Solution -- Episode segment: No Deposit, No Return of the Trash Bag Dispenser (Minor role) *Episode 58: You Asked for It Again -- Episode segment: Buster's Guide to Goofing Off (Cameo) *Episode 60: How Sweetie It Is -- Epilogue after the episode segment: The Raven (Cameo) *Episode 64: K-Acme TV -- (Cameo: A still image is shown) Season 2 *Episode 69: Hog Wild Hamton -- (Cameo) *Episode 70: Playtime Toons -- Prologue before the episode segment: Fit to be Toyed (Cameo: A toy version is shown), Episode segment: Fit to be Toyed (Cameo: A toy version of head, face and neck is shown), Episode segment: Strung Along Kitty (Minor role) *Episode 71: ''Toon Physics'' -- Prologue before the episode segment: The Year Book Star (Cameo), Episode segment: The Year Book Star (Cameo) *Episode 72: Acme Cable TV -- (Minor role) *Episode 74: Henny Youngman Day -- Prologue before the episode segment: Stand-Up and Deliver (Cameo), Episode segment: Stand-Up and Deliver (Cameo: His tail feathers are shown) *Episode 75: Love Disconnection -- Episode segment: My Dinner with Elmyra (Cameo), Episode segment: The Amazing Three (Cameo: Back of head is shown) Season 3 *Episode 80: New Class Day -- Episode segment: Just-Us League of Supertoons (Supporting role), Prologue before the episode segment: Sound Off (Cameo), Prologue before the episode segment: A Night in Kokomo (Cameo) *Episode 85: Toons Take Over -- (Cameo: A sketched version is shown) *Episode 90: Toon TV -- Music video segment: Toon Out, Toon In (Cameo) *Episode 92: ''Music Day'' -- Episode segment: The Horn Blows At Lunchtime (Cameo) *Episode 95: Weekday Afternoon Live -- (Cameo: A full-screen still image is shown) *Episode 97: Best of Buster Day -- Episode segment: Compromising Principals (Cameo) *Episode 98: It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special -- (Cameo) Film *''How I Spent My Vacation'' -- (Cameo) Specials *''Spring Break Special'' -- (Minor role) *''Night Ghoulery'' -- (Cameo) Video Games *''Babs' Big Break'' for Game Boy: He is an opponent in the race mini-game. He is the fastest of the three opponents and only Buster Bunny can outrace him. *''Buster's Hidden Treasure'' for the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: He is one of Buster's three helpers. *''Acme All-Stars'' for Sega Genesis/Mega Drive: He is one of twelve playable characters in multiplayer mode. This is the only game he is playable in. *Little Beeper's other appearances in the Tiny Toon Adventures video games are mostly cameo appearances, usually showing him being chased by Calamity Coyote. Appearances outside of Tiny Toon Adventures *''Animaniacs'' -- Episode 95: Hooray for North Hollywood (Cameo: A still image is shown) Merchandise *Hallmark Keepsake ornament *Plush Toy Gallery Tinytoons3.jpg ''Main Article: Little Beeper/Gallery '' See Also *Calamity Coyote *Road Runner Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Roadrunners Category:Friendly Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Characters